Tales of the Cosmic Force: The Emperor's Return
by The Almighty XDXGX
Summary: Betrayed by the people he sought to protect, he clung to this plane of existence within a PAK for over two thousand years. When the Defective Irken Zim destroys his PAK and the force suppressing material along with it...He returns..and the Force rejoices. An Invader Zim and Star Wars EU tale. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

 **2225 BRM, 15 IE**

 **Irken Royal Palace, Royal Throne Room, Irk**

The Massive Ziggurat like building that housed the throne room, known as The Massive, was wrought with sounds of explosions, plasma discharge and the distinct sound of Lightsabers as a large scale and brutal battle involving thousands waged within the slanted walls.

On one side, fought the loyalist of The First Emperor Mau Ze Veine. The other, separatist/rebellious remnants from the waning conflict 15 years prior that saw the birth of the Irken Empire.

Within the throne room upon his large gold throne sat The First Emperor; Mau Ze Veine Founder of the recently created Irken Empire. Dressed in golden gilded armour with royal purple linens and a gold plated saber hilt at his waist. The Purple eyed irken of above average height and pale green skin held a grim look that contrasted with what he should be feeling as the remnants of the rebellion were decimated in a last desperate attempt to restore the his Hand, and Second in command of his palace forces as well as his most trusted advisors mere moments before they entered through slightly ajar massive doors, the burns from saber battle on their armour bore testament to the high level of conflict that was at hand.

Min Ze Daro was careful to mask and shield her thoughts away from her long time Leader. Due to their history, specifically the discovery of the Irken Empire's first Sith Holocron, And the subsequent decade of training between the two saw a Force Bond between them allowing the transfer of emotions, thoughts, and information. Even before she had entered the massive throne room she had felt the electric touch of his power brush against the barrier she had thrown up in her mind. She couldn't trust the cowardly fools around her with any more details of her plan other than the fact that Mau Ze Veine needed to die before he was allowed to complete his insane goal. For the betterment of the Irken Empire she would end him and ensure that no other Irken would ever reach the heights of power they had. With the invention of the PAK to combat Irks recent population problem she would ensure special specifications were placed within them to ensure the dilution of midichlorians entirely. The Irken race would no longer wield the force if she had her way to prevent anyone like Mau from rising again. She had followed the Irken years ago, before he had pulled the coup that birthed an empire. She had been his most loyal advisor and the only one he had trusted to share the knowledge of the Force using race called the Sith they had found on an uncharted planet at the edge of their known galaxy. He had been the only one to trust her with the secrets of his experimentation. At the time, he had been more powerful than her, easily besting her in duels and choosing to be the "Sith Master" while she, the "Sith Apprentice". The Last 10 years however had seen a change to that. While Mau focused on parts of the holocron that spoke of altering life with the force. She had, through conflict with the remnants of the old Irken Republic, became his near equal in combat. While her sensitivity to the Force as well as her high midichlorian count made her a powerful warrior unmatched by all except him. His untouched knowledge in the force far outstripped hers. Which was why she had no intentions of meeting him in open combat.

As Mau watched her kneel he was careful to hide his suspicions within the Force. For a year now he had suspicions brought on from Force visions foreshadowing his own demise which had sent his efforts into his experiments into overdrive. His suspicions were further fueled by his inability to sense her emotions through their force bond. He had too many things left to do and no intentions of dying...ever. He had already in secret for the past year been preparing himself through meditation for when the day he did fall- for the force was never one to lie- he would retain his soul through the force as a spirit and be able to transcend death itself into immortality. The only thing being required was of course, someone of high force sensitivity to tether his spirit without falling to madness.

While Min may have been able to hide her intentions, his other advisors were not. The mix of anxiety, nervousness, greed and fear told him all he needed to know, and sealed their fates.

"My Lord...The Rebel Forces are being decimated and your victory is at hand! Soon, I believe all threats to the Irken EMpire will be swiftly taken care of!"

He stood slowly, shrugging of the cape and narrowing his eyes at her words. When the weak fools behind his Hand tightened their grips on their individual saber hilts he released his force presence. The air grew too thick to breathe, pressing down on all in the throne room.

"So it's treason then…"

Calculating purple eyes swept the group in front of him as he slowly layered the force with the precision he was feared for.

Min, seeing no reason to play loyal rose, her saber already out and pointed at him. Its yellow blade pointed at his chest, she released her own formidable force presence.

"For the betterment of the Irken Empire, You must be dealt with!"

Rage at her betrayal nearly caused her to step back as it battered against her mental shields.

"I AM the Empire! It is MINE! Now perish, knowing you have failed!"

Using the force, he somersaulted off his dias, activating his saber just in time to parry 2 and decapitate one of his treacherous advisors. Adept in many fighting styles, he favored the Makash. However, with the number of opponents he let his fear and rage fuel him into juuyo. It could only be described as a sphere of light and a hundred blades as he weaved, parried and counter-attacked. His anger fueled him, allowing him to tap into the Dark Side of the force, a chaotic form of power that was a double edged sword. yellow bled into purple as he used force lightning to deal with another fool. His anger, as it was, overwhelmed him. This gave way to a level of tunnel vision which pushed him deeper into Juuyo, a solely offensive style of fighting that threw caution to the wind. As he battled the final three advisors, in his rage, he did not notice the demise of his final guard, only barely managing to dodge the back attack at the cost of his right blade arm.

With a cry of rage, he lept back to create space, sending deadly bolts of lightning which fried the remaining advisors and was deflected or absorbed by Mins own saber. As his anger ebbed and he released his other emotions to the force he began to realize the futility of his fight now that he had been literally disarmed. He lowered his remaining, arm, glaring at his truly only friend. Breathing in deeply, he exhaled. He needed to buy time in order to prepare himself.

"What will you do now, Min? Rule? Reside over a dying race that needs to resort to cloning and PAK's? We could have _saved_ our people, created something _better!_ "

Min allowed her own shields drop and her weapon to fall at her side as she called for his saber into her off hand. Light green eyes which were normally squinted or closed were wide open. A determined and resolute steel about them.

"You care nothing about _our people_. I had no idea how deep you had fallen to the point of trying to bring back a dead race! At the sacrifice of your own! I cannot allow it! Too many have died!"

Now with her shields down Mau could feel through their bond her conflicting emotions, the anguish. He could feel her desperation at being forced into the their was also her grim determination, she truly believed this to be the only way.

A whisper from the force told him everything had been prepared. Falling to his knees, he locked eyes with his friend of 20 years.

"Then do what you must."

Min hesitated only briefly as she activated both blades, crossing them at his throat.

"I'm sorry...Goodbye."

 **0BRM...2240 IE**

Zim glared at the growing dark clouds from his window. Like the clouds, his mood was dark and morose. _'Another failure…'_ Clenching his zipper like teeth, Zim tore his eyes from the window just as rain started to fall. He stormed his way to the oddly placed toilet in his kitchen, _'always failure, always a miscalculation, that flirking Dib-stink!'_ He snarled fiercely, violently kicking away broken parts from his MANY failures. He huffed and puffed in exhaustion, slowly glancing at the failed machinery that cluttered his lab.

 _'No… not failed, defective machinery…defective invader,'_ sighing, he took his seat at the supercomputer. Watching the Irken symbol spin in silence, he thought of his current situation. How long had he been here now? Four years? Five? He had been on this dirt ball too long. The atmosphere had altered him; he had grown slightly taller, now standing at 5"2'. At first, he had relished in the growth. He believed it was proof of his almightiness, that he was bound for greatness. He chuckled sadly. How wrong he had been. _'Defective…'_ "Computer…" he said in an unnaturally normal tone for Zim.

 **"Y-yes?"** answered the computer, completely caught off guard by the tone and volume or lack thereof. "How many…?" ' _How many times have I failed?'_

 **"How many what?"** inquired the completely interested supercomputer. Zim inhaled and exhaled slowly, "How many plans have I gone through since I arrived on this planet?" the CPU was silent has he processed the question. **"…1,593, as of today."** The leather of his black glove creaked has his clenched fists tightened. Closing his eyes he asked the next question that's answer he already knew. "How many…How many of those plans have expedited my mission?" "…" the CPU was hesitant to answer, unsure of how Zim would react. Zim became impatient at the lack of response,

"TELL ME!"

 **"None"**

XDXGX

Zim stood on the roof of his base. Uncaring and not even feeling the acidic rain that burned him. _'Defect…Defect...Defect, Defect! Defect!_

 _'_ "Rauuuurghh!" He screamed raising his gloved fist to the heavens. Falling to his knees, Zim cried for the first time in his life, further proving his title. The booming of thunder made him flinch. Anger filled his being, threatening to spill over.

"Damn you!" He cursed the storm, lightning arched in the sky illuminating his face in the night. Zim held fast definitely, getting to his feet he held his arms out.

"HIT ME! I DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" as the lightning arched again, this time farther away from him, his anger peaked.

"YOU COWARD! HIT ME! FUCKING HIT ME!" There was a flash and a streak of lightning hit his PAK surging electricity through it. He screamed as electricity coursed through his body, excruciating pain forced him to his hands and knees. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His Pak glowed slightly for a moment before letting out a shrill beep as it shorted out. A moment later an explosion of uncontrolled force energy decimated both levels of the green slightly glowing house. The exhausted irken somehow managed to push away the remnants of his toilet cover to his elevator as he stumbled down the tube and into his base. He could feel himself losing consciousness and the last thing he felt was a heavy and extremely unfamiliar pressure bearing down on his head before darkness embraced him.

XDXGX

Zim, defective exile of the Almighty Irken Empire awoke with a start within his rarely used sleeping chambers decked out in the reds and purples of Irk. Looking around he paused at the silence….in his 25 years of life, it had never been truly silent. The PAK constantly sent readings to him in a near silent robotic whisper that he had known since birth.

The lack of PAK on his back nearly sent him into a panicked frenzy until a heavy...something...bore down upon him. He could only gasp in exhilaration as power the likes he had never experienced flooded into his very being. He felt strong, no, assured...calm...confident.

" _Yes...The Force is strong with this one…"_

Zim leapt clear off the bed looking around for the voice that had sounded so close, yet far away. The feeling from before returned fully as an opaque figure appeared, taller than Zim dressed in what looked like ancient looking Irken armor. A hilt he instantly recognized to be a lightsaber, which were banned by penalty of death on Irk and all its captured territories, was clipped to is waist. This meant he was an Irken force user. Which hadn't been seen in over two millennia.

ZIm immediately came to the conclusion that he may very well be insane. The ghostly figure scoffed shaking his head and folding his arms.

" _I hypothesize that your insanity is a side effect of whatever that PAK did to you. I have spent the last 19 hours assimilating everything within the Irken Database that i have missed from the last 2225 years...My conclusion; the PAK forcibly dilutes the midichlorian count within the Irken to completely prevent any irken from becoming Force users. In those particularly strong with the Force, such deprivation from the very thing you crave leads to what you would define as: Defective._

"Wait-What-Who!?"

Nothing seemed to make sense for the small Irken, yet through that power-the Force. He felt calm..at peace. What Zim didn't know at the time was the connection both he and the force spirit Mau now shared was a powerful force bond that allowed Mau, in small ways, control over the smaller irken.

" _Silence, my young friend. I will answer all your questions in due time."_

Zim nodded, much like the Almighty Tallest, this irken demanded a level of obeissance.

" _Good. My name is Mau Ze Viene, First Emperor of the Irken Empire_ _and Master of the Sith Arts…"_

To be continued.

 **A/N: Woohoo! Reboot City!**

 **Combining two things i love most: Star Wars and Invader Zim, sit back and enjoy the ride!**

 **BRM: Before the Resurrection of Mau**

 **IE: Irken Empire**

 **It may sound confusing for those who follow SW but its basically like this:**

 **The Irken Empire and this story takes place in a AU that the galactic republic doesn't exist. Instead, different "Republics" and empires exist covering multiple solar systems.**

 **Read and Review if ya want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gaz paused mid bite, a moment later giving out a surprised yelp as her game slave spontaneously combusted. She flung the smoking plastic and metal away from her, amber eyes wide and frantically searching for whatever...that...had been. Her normal strict control on her composure had been rattled and thrown to the wind by the shockwave of...whatever that had been.

It took visible effort to calm herself down, her face, unbeknownst, had become flustered as her body naturally reacted to the large spike of force energy that now echoed planet wide. It bounced off those able to feel it, awakening within each person gifted with its wondrous power.

Gaz chose not to retrieve her back up GS5, instead deciding to deal with a certain itch that needed scratching.

XDXGX

Dib membrane had changed over the last five years. While always intelligent, his need to be a hero and the saviour of his race from the likes of destruction from ZIm and the Irken empire had perished along with a good 90% of the swollen eye ball when he had "accidentally" forgotten to replace the fission battery within the core room of the massive underground base.

That had been his first act in which he had promised himself to do what _he_ wanted. Whatever he wanted, when ever he wanted. Whether it be drugs, alcohol or the touch of the women he was currently doing his very best to nail to the probably filthy mattress of the cheap motel he was in. Below him making most likely fake lustful sounds was a shapely girl of latin descent, Dib absolutely refused to waste time caring or even wasting the few seconds it would take to study and remember her features. It was as he finished in a somewhat spectacular fashion on the girl's chest that the shockwave hit him. It was like drinking 5 red bulls and downing 3 ecstasy pills at once, the energy and undiluted _pleasure_ that filled him caused his chest to heave, and his sex to harden as the pleasure threaten to overwhelm him.

"Once. More."

He didn't bother with waiting for her consent as he thrust fully within her, her struggles meaning nothing to him as his superior strength boosted unknowingly by the force easily overpowered her. Dib vowed as both his hands found purchase around the struggling whores throat that he would find whatever had caused such a feeling.

Yes, he would investigate...after he was finished of course.

XDXGX

Mau was not unawares to the echoes in the force he had felt planet wide. With a slowly growing smile on Zim's face, whose body he currently shared until a vessel could be cloned or found, He could feel the undiluted... _potential_ from two particular. He had no doubts the two had felt his Sith Possession and would most likely investigate giving him a limited time to find a body before he decided to enact the first steps of his plan.

While Irken Tech had advanced significantly over the time between his bodies death and his spirits return, He knew that they would need to remain outside the Empire's sight until the time was right. This meant that he would need to find the most advanced technology this backwater planet had to offer.

Yellow flecked crimson eyes gleamed with satisfaction as a quick link to the planet's world wide database spoke of a certain Professor Membrane; clouted as the greatest mind the planet had ever seen and inventor of advanced technology decades ahead of the planet's development. Yes, this would do perfectly for Mau. How fortuitous that Membrane's location so happened to be within this city.

With a growing grin he delved deeper into the information scrolling down the screen.

XDXGX

One week later….

Gaz Membrane, youngest child of the famed genius Professor Membrane and younger sister of Dib Membrane, sat in her usual spot in class directly in the back. one headphone bud in her ear, her fingers moving in practiced movements against the buttons of her handheld gaming device that she made no attempts to hide from her professor. After being fast tracked into high skool and sending her first homeroom teacher into an emotional breakdown he had yet to recover from. The other teachers had practically ignored her for their own safety. Gaz made sure to turn in her homework and ace her tests to ensure she didn't have to repeat a year and spend another year in this horrible nightmarish place of learning.

Gaz' mind was only half into bovine destruction as her mind was filled with unanswered questions that only proved to frustrate her. What had that...force been? For it could only be described as such. Even now, it somehow spoke to her, telling her to be patient as answers would come with time. Gaz had never been the patient type, and and she absolutely hated not being in control of a situation and right now, whatever this force may be was comfortable about keeping her in the dark.

Her irritation led to anger which led to her unconsciously tapping into the Dark Side which fed hungrily on her dark emotions. Luckily, such was her inexperience with the cosmic force that had she been trained, she would have been fully submerged within the cold power and most likely would have been utterly consumed. So distracted was she, she failed to react to Zim's return to Skool, Or his apparent "Cousins" late registration. Said "Cousin's" attention had been completely focused on her. Sickly sulphuric yellow eyes that sat sunken into a dusky complexion made a beeline for the back of the class, Zim following behind.

Because Mau had possessed a regular human that had no force sensitivity, the body would rapidly break down overtime. He calculated this body, due to its age, to fail within a year at least...2 at most. As he sat directly beside Gaz, he did well to hide his utter fascination as he sensed her draw, unconsciously on the dark side of the force. Such was the infancy of her sensitivity that he immediately capitalized on the situation, reaching out tentatively, he attempted to forge a Force Bond.

Gaz nearly dropped her Game Slave as the feeling from the night before returned nearly ten-fold. Her face grew hot and she had to keep herself from rubbing her thighs together in arousal. The act would surely push her over the edge, which Gaz couldn't afford as she had always been a vocal climaxer. Squinting her eyes she quickly scanned the room for witnesses to her episode.

Gaz was thoroughly surprised that she hadn't sensed the Indian looking boy that foolishly chose to sit beside her. He was taller than her, His black curly hair thick on his head. His dusky skin and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to make his strange yellow eyes glow. Dark circles under his eyes seemed to make them glow. Upon locking eyes with him she felt _something_. Whatever force she had felt before seemed to orbit and exude from him. Something told her he would have answers.

 _Answers to the right questions…_

Visibly stiffening her squinted eyes opened fully to reveal amber.

"Ho-"

 _Later._

More a command than a suggestion, yet Gaz merely nodded so desperate for _answers_. With that, the boy's gaze left her.

Zita Jeffers watched the new kid Miss Peters had introduced as Mau with mild interest simply because new students were not very common. Her first impression of the indian boy was that he was completely average looking. Average height, slight build, and dark curly hair. The only strange thing about him were his yellow eyes. A pigment she had never seen before. Tucking a stray lock of purple hair out of her face, she watched with light brown eyes as he, in a foolish move sat by the Demon Sister of the Freak Dib Membrane. The boy was either extremely stupid, or extremely oblivious of the fact that Gaz Membrane had literally no one within a single desk near her. The stupidly oblivious boy had even dared to stare and then lock eyes with the girl somehow, to Zitas surprise, eliciting several reactions from the girl if the faint blush on the girl's face was anything to go by. She watched from her seat five desks away as he turned back to the desk with half lidded boring eyes and a friendly and approachable small grin on his face. Sighing at such an uninteresting looking boy, she returned to checking over her Chemistry notes. She had an exam next class to study for.

If Zita had paid a bit more attention to the boy, she would have noticed the small smile slipping away slowly to be replaced with a look of alien blankness not a muscle moving or twitching. Mau was slightly disappointed that his bonding attempt had failed initially. Not completely surprising as the girl was of a different species and Mau had not been bonded through the force for over 2000 years. No matter. He had plenty of time which to tether the girl to him. Already he had planted suggestions so that she assumed only _he_ had answers to her questions. Which, seeing as he had spent the time stretching his senses across the star system, wasn't entirely false as this system only had one hospitable planet.

The bell signifying the end of homeroom and the beginning of the skool day reverberated within the school. Over thirty students getting up and gathering their belongings to start another horrible 7+ hours of forced learning created a cacophony of sound within the homeroom. Gaz was torn between staying and confronting the yellow eyed boy….or leaving and dealing with her building arousal that refused to go away.

As she stood and her legs felt weak she decided she could wait till lunch before cornering and forcing the boy. She would never admit in a million years that she had fled from the classroom in desperation only born through the need to masturbate.

Mau watched her leave with mirth shining in his eyes.\

Chapter End!

 **Alright a second chapter so soon! (Sarcasm)**

 **I'll try to update either twice or once a month depending on work.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! Woo-hoo!**

Chapter 3

Dib Membrane flicked the cigarette he hadn't bothered to pay enough attention to as he strolled through the double doors leading to the main hallways of his Hi-Skool. Since his self proclaimed epiphany he hadn't bothered with punctuality in a skool that he far exceeded in terms of intelligence and importance. The only reason he even attended was simply because if he hadn't his father would be contacted and he would be forced to listen to the man's poor excuse for parenting as he explained why he needed to attend. Dib scoffed at this. School was for stupid people. Dibs intelligence far exceeded those of his school or even country for that matter.

As he strolled into his 3rd period class -45 minutes late- he completely ignored the teacher as he took his desk, noticing immediately the return of Zim from his month long absence. The green alien was merely looking out the window, eyes narrowed in some deep concentration. Beside him stood a middle eastern looking kid with weird yellow eyes that seemed focused intently on him.

He ignored this, taking his seat in his usual spot by the back window which gave him an excellent opportunity to deploy his spybot into the always open window of the girl's locker room showers. Stealthily, he removed his HUD contact from its case and feigned rubbing his eye to put it in his right eye.

He blinked as it began using his body heat to activate. moments later a video feed of freshmen undressing and dressing for P.E. gloriously distracted him from whatever stupidity the professor attempted to stuff into their heads. None of the girls truly interested him however, as his dark colored eyes were focused solely on the purple haired head that had yet to appear.

His Interest in Gaz was birthed shortly after he had discovered the extent of his father's madness. His initial reaction had been...less than positive. As he had proceeded to destroy the entirety of the Swollen Eyeball and the 15 blocks that the secret organization hid under within the city when he had discovered they had known this information since he had joined.

Gaz, he had discovered, after breaking into his father's personal study was the daughter of a clone. The woman known as Mary Wilks-Jeffers. Mary had been, after a bit of digging, a colleague of his fathers through school and post grad studies. He had been absolutely infatuated with her but she had apparently rebuffed his advances all the way up until her untimely, accidental death during a dangerous experiment being conducted by the two.

Dib had a feeling her death had been no accident.

After her death his father had dedicated himself on finishing the highly controversial and Illegal science of Cloning. Yet the professor, in his foolishness believed that a consciousness could be cloned, as if he could simply pretend that the clone would be exactly like the woman he had loved.

After the revelation, he had locked the clone deep below his laboratory, occasionally acting upon his lust and raping the poor clone. This resulted in pregnancy, and nine months later Gaz had been born. He, a clone of the professor, had been merely a year old. Fortunately, for the clone of Jeffers, she died in childbirth, cursing the professor, hers and the child's existence.

Upon his discovery that the swollen eyeball had known of this information long before he had joined had led to his...reaction. The underground explosion had shaken the city to its very core. 15 blocks of street had convexed then suddenly concaved as the underground facility along with its 574 operatives had been utterly annihilated. Dib had watched from his Father's balcony, The transmitter held loosely in his hand.

Dib mused as he watched Gaz undress that her vitriolic, anti-social behavior made perfect sense. She had been...and never would be loved. But he could definitely lust over the first birthed offspring from a cloned individual.

XDXGX

Gaz had barely been able to focus on whatever her perverted Gym teacher had wanted them to accomplish. Not that she actually gave it much focus. It was always laps. She had been the first dressed and out the door, making a beeline for the bathroom no one ever used near the gymnasium that was currently being renovated.

Upon arriving, she had masturbated furiously. Orgasming several times before the itch had finally been scratched. Having missed most of her next class, she decided to skip it entirely. Instead choosing to distract herself with pig slaying and definitely not avoiding the strange boy who had no doubt caused such a reaction. It definitely wasn't a crush, and the boy himself wasn't overly attractive enough to have such a lustful urge. It had been exactly like the feeling a week before... She deduced that the boy would have the answers yet she couldn't bum rush him without having a plan. She couldn't afford to have an episode in the midst of her interrogation of him.

Strangely, she was somehow able to sense him within the school allowing her to remain in the bathroom while keeping a relative eye on him. Strange because while she had always been able to find her brother when they were younger, no matter where he was. She had assumed that it had been due to her own skills of deduction. Now she wasn't so sure. Something whispered to her, telling her that the burning questions unanswered would soon be.

After such a feeling Gaz remained in the bathroom attempting to grasp the Force that whispered to her. She could feel it flow through her, and somewhat around her but failed to truly grasp at it when she concentrated. When she had lashed out in frustration, banging her fist against the bathroom stall she had been utterly shocked as her fist punched through the wall as if it were cardboard. Eyes widening, the rush of power was an intoxicating feeling. One that seemed to only come when she was mad. She tested her theory. Using her father as a conduit. The man had never truly shown her kindness, or any form of hate. Instead, only a cold indifference the few times she had been in the same room. He chose to pretend like she didn't even exist, only choosing to acknowledge her brother.

When she had been a small child. It had hurt and she had cried herself to sleep many times until one day she had run out of tears and cold hate wrapped around her heart. Yes, the mere thought of her father allowed her to draw upon the power, allowing her to pick up the toilets ceramic cover and break it in half.

A rare grin grew on her pale face as the rush of Force Energy imbibed her with the feeling of invincibility. She had kicked the bathroom door open, knocking it clear off its hinges and into the adjacent wall where it shattered magnificently. She frowned at this, attempting to cut off her draw on whatever this power was. She found it extremely difficult; like trying to stem the flow of a fire hydrant at full blast. It fought her, crying out that she needed it and that only it could sooth her boiling anger...she only needed to feed it more.

Gaz had drawn again from the dark side. Her amber eyes starting to ring with the sulfuric yellow that completely eclipsed Mau's own. She had begin to slightly panic at her lack of control. Having always prided herself on comple control to the point of domination. Yet now she feared and that only seemed to pull her deeper into the ocean of darkside energy.

Not completely focused on keeping an eye out for the yellow eyed enigma, she could only stop dead as he rounded the corner, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"It's difficult isn't it? The Dark Side is always hungry to devour our worst emotions...completely uncaring whether it destroys us."

He walked slowly towards her, causing her to instinctively back away half a step. She cursed herself, anger boiling again.

"SHUT UP!"

She shocked herself at the hate and sudden fear she had imbibed her words with. Damnit she needed control. Her fear of losing control of herself only fed the dark sides insatiable hunger.

Mau seemed to read her mind as a knowing smirk graced his dusky features. His eyes seemed to glow, and he closed them, inhaling deeply and relishing in the uncontrolled dark side energy rolling off her.

"Yes...The Force is Strong with you, Gaz Membrane."

Gaz stared, eyes wide open suddenly feeling uncharacteristically apprehensive The Power flowing through her screaming that this...whatever he was, was dangerous. Yet, even now the cold whisper promised enough power to destroy him. She gave the offer a thought, her mind an open book to Mau as her shields were quite pitiful at this stressing time.

His eyes which had only been slightly amused now held a dangerous alien-like edge.

"Only I can teach you to control your powers. Only I can alleviate such...FEAR…"

This had not been the first time Mau had seduced a being to his lure of power promises. Having lured many rebels to betray their cause in exchange for knowledge and power. The girl's fear was so incredibly dominant that it could only be counterbalanced by her burning insidious anger.

Already the girl had proven to be more susceptible to the dark call than even he had been while young, his training had taught that absolute control was necessary. That the call of the dark side could only lead to chaos on the battlefield so had been banned throughout the Irken Republic until he had pulled a coup, slaughtering the senate and made himself Emperor for life. Only then had he taken his former rival and colleague as his fellow student of the Sith holocron's teachings. He had been a fool to believe that Min would never betray him for her own foolish plans.

At that exact moment he had decided to only pass on Dark Side teachings and never to pass on the knowledge of the holocron.

He moved swiftly into her personal space, gripping her face with his hands and swinging her forcefully into the lockers in a show of utter dominance. With naught but a thought, he completed their force bond, immediately taking advantage of the benefits and expunging the dark side energies from her body. This action left her in a state of extreme exhaustion, her eyes which had a moment before been filled with fear and delicious anger now drooped as her consciousness slipped away.

Mau barely flinched as an uncontrolled force push brushed against his shielding. Only his protective grip on Gaz kept her from being ragdolled down the hallway.

Turning his head, he acknowledged the heavily breathing Dib Membrane. His eyes flecked with magma. Mau mused that he must have sensed his sisters usage of the force and had come running. This, of course was all according to plan as anyone with the weakest force sensitivity in a 100 kilometer radius could sense the girl.

"Dib Membrane."

The words were accompanied with a tendril of the force as Mau probed the boy's remarkable force shields. While the girl could no doubt augment her physical abilities with ease. The boy's usage of the force outside his body was superb. to be able to use such a damaging force push having never been trained to do so was prodigal. While he could have simply broken through the boys shields with brute force, he doubted anyone else short of Min, or somebeing with decades of training could.

Mau's musings were cut short as Dib rushed him, intent on separating him from his slumped sibling. Mau watched, somewhat impressed as the boy closed the distance in mere moments, pulling out some form of tool that collapsed into a hand held melee weapon which he brought across then down in a brutal slash that, had Mau not been a highly trained force user, would have surely damaged something.

As it was, even with the weak vessel and with his arms holding the girl he was easily able to weave in and out of the boys precise strikes. Only when the boy removed a second weapon did Mau finally release the girl, using a small force push to send her slouching into the wall where she slid down onto her bottom, still unconscious.

With his hands free, Mau immediately went on the counter. Ducking a viscious but overextending strike, he buried a palm into the boy's solar plexus, once again using a precise amount of force augmentation to send the boy sliding on his side down the hall and into the lockers. All the while Mau had not stop observing every twitch Gaz gave off as she returned to a somewhat conscious state.

His attention turned fully to Dib in surprise as the force screamed a… Warning. Throwing himself away from the girl, he was merely clipped by the locker that had been ripped from the wall and flung with accuracy towards him. With a grunt of pain, he was ragdolled; his body tumbling and somersaulting the length of the hallway before disappearing through the double doors and into the currently under remodeling gymnasium.

XDXGX

Dib slowly got back to his feet, panting with the exertion of what he had just done. His eyes were wide, glasses askew, as he stared at his outstretched hand.

"Such power...What the hell was that!?"

He shook his head, fixing his glasses as he made his way over to his downed sibling as she stared forward with glassy, slowly focusing eyes. Dib had no idea what that...thing...Had done to Gaz. Only catching his close proximity to her as he rounded the corner at full speed. His body had moved on its own, The mysterious power he had been made aware of whispering answers and instructions to him as he thrust his palm out and pushed.

Kneeling down, Dib shook his sibling in name only.

"Hey Gaz, you ok?"

"Impressive, Dib-Stink."

Dib whirled around, shocked eyes narrowing in annoyance at the alien who had been the catalyst for parts of his horrid childhood. Dib didn't despise Zim like he did his father...only greatly disliked him, as well as anything that reminded him of what he used to be….unselfish, heroic and fool hearted.

Dib scowled, He should've known whatever had been going on over the last week would have something to do with the extraterrestrial being that made planet Earth its base of operations. Yet Dib could tell something wasn't quite right with the Irken Invader. Having known him as an energetic ball of insanity with a penchant for loud entrances. Dib could tell from whatever power he had now that Zim had been observing his conflict with the yellow eyed one nearly the whole time. Even now, Dib could see the infuriating smirk as Zim came to exactly the same realization.

"Zim."

Their was wariness in Dib's voice that he hadn't been able to hide. If Zim had the same weird powers then things could be very bad as Zim was insane. Which mean he had to deal with an insane super powered Irken. A horrible combination.

Once again, as if reading his mind, the irkens eyes shown with a hidden insane mirth.

"Worry not filth. I'm not going to kill you."

Dib blinked and cursed as he only managed to barely raise his night stick before Zim's acrobatic kick easily broke through the weak defense. There was pain before he blinked the spots away and noticed he was staring at the ceiling.

"Pitiful….For such power to be bestowed into weak little earthworms…"

"It was...not that long ago...that said powers were bestowed upon you...Zim"

Zim scowled as Mau appeared in the open doors of the gymnasium. Blood spilt from a pierced lung went ignored along with the three broken ribs, broken collarbone and dislocated arm. Yellow sulfur like eyes showed little worry or weariness.

Dib's eyes widened at the complete apathy to normally debilitating injuries. He doubted he would be conscious let alone standing. He grimaced, he was definitely dealing with another alien. Possibly a shape shifter or body snatcher. Which probably meant the alien was after Gaz' body. But why? No..it couldn't be so simple. Damnit! He needed answers!

As he shakily got to his feet, using the wall for support. He edged himself closer to his sibling, whose eyes were flitting open and closed as her brain fully rebooted. Dib licked his lips. He definitely wasn't in any condition or position to be demanding answers as two pair of eyes followed his every move. That had never stopped him before.

"What do you want with Gaz?"

Dib watched as the two Aliens shared a look before the yellow eyed one, still bleeding, spoke.

"You and your sibling are both gifted with the great power...and only I can teach you to harness it."

-Chapter End.

 **I've put in a lot of though about how I want to handle things and in what way would I implement the Star Wars Universe into this story. Basically. I will be using the EU facts and words etc. I will not be adding characters from the EU.**

 **As for Dib and Gaz' abilities.**

 **Without giving anything away, think of Gaz as a warrior class and Dib as Mage class.**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Irken Republic Administration of Science and Medicine**

 **2245 BRM, -5IE**

 **Irken Republic Homeworld Irk, Bio-Engineering Research Facility**

They walked in silence, long strides born from training. The two were donned in ceremonial dress consisting of the white, purple and reds of the Irken Republic Naval Defence Force, their shiny, ceremonial, Electrum lightsabers clasped at their belts signifying them further as high ranking Irken Jedi. They remained silent, only speaking to acknowledge underlings or scientist who found themselves nearly overwhelmed in the presence of two of the most powerful Irkens in the whole of the republic.

While a republic, Irken society was that of a militarily influenced political system where Admirals and commanders were seen in high regards and often became faction leaders who would then go on to become supreme chancellor. Mau ze Veine was one said faction leader. Commanding the _Tyrannus_ ; a Super Cosmic Destroyer S-class. One of the, if not, most powerful ship within the Republic Navy. To command such a ship spoke of the skill, success, and influence that Mau Ze Veine held. With each conflict that spilt the blood of more Irkens, whether it be separatist, Or border conflict with the Vortians. His influence as the main voice against the senseless violence grew. His popularity was at such levels that he, one of the most powerful Irken Jedi in recorded history along with his second-in-command, Min Ze Daro, a powerful Jedi herself were chosen as the first genetic samples to be placed in the recently voted and approved cloning facilities. Said cloning was an attempt to battle the extreme drop in population and birth rates due to the constant loss of life that near constant war over the span of years could cause.

Mau mused as they swept past security and the reporters. In some ways that would make them Bondmates. Not that Mau would ever admit to such things as it went against their training. Such connections that were not carefully managed would lead to the eventual fall of said force user to the darkside. One not powerful enough to control the dark would be driven insane. Such events only lead to further loss of life. Mau himself had put down dozens of out of control Irken Force Adepts who broke the strict Code.

Mau, with his first hand experience against darkside users, was heavily invested in the studying of darkside artifacts. In the past year he had discovered a holocron of a long extinct species known as the Sith. Irken History Databanks had a minimal amount of information on the species. They had gone extinct due to their own infighting as well as their unmitigated use of the dark side of the force. The species had been naturally aligned with the dark side of the force. Their own ancient form of force users were able to use the chaotic energy without the danger of losing their minds. Irkens, similar to the Sith, were closely aligned with the dark side. However Irkens were more prone to insanity. Hence the Code. All Irken Force Sensitives were, by law, taken at a young age and placed into the Irken Jedi Military Institute to be trained and disciplined in controlling the force. Those who showed exceptional potential were fast tracked through the Navy as future military Elites.

Mau, had in secret, purposefully slipped briefly into the Dark Side as were the prerequisites of activating the holocron. The knowledge released was worth his near dip into madness. Only his exceptional control allowed him to pull himself from the precipice and return to proper balance. He had needed hours of meditation to dispel the hatred that had so easily been dragged from where he had buried it beneath the icy coldness of his indifference. The Dark side seemed to gourge itself on negative emotions. Whispering promises of power in exchange. He doubted it would take him long to master the dark side enough for him to begin understanding the holocron.

For now he would revel in the pride of this honour, Truthfully, he couldn't have picked a better match. Mau glanced towards his second in command as he felt her pick up on his thoughts. A rare smile graced her normally calm features. Her rare, Yellow-Green eyes were opened a fraction from their normal pronounced squint as they locked with Aniline Purple. _She agreed_.

Mau decided then that once he was powerful enough to completely decipher the holocron, he would teach her all he discovered. For only she would never betray him. He trusted her fully.

 **\- Current Time, Location: Irken Imperial Space, Irken Industrial Moon, Koso 3**

Aniline purple glared smoldering holes into the filthy hull of a voot cruiser she was currently being forced to repair.

Tak, Disgraced Failed Invader and currently Repair Drone 23-B79FC, could honestly say her life was a complete and utter failure. Her! Tak! Her purple eyes were a sign of pure blood! Only those born with Purple, Yellow or Green eyes were supposed descendants of the First's. The Firsts being the very first Irkens chosen for their genetic code to be used in the first clonings over 2000 years ago. Only a handful in the entire empire had her same eyes. Her pride had been built upon the fact. It had been what got her through the horrors of Elite Program. Her pride had been the only thing she had. She had not been cloned using the genetic samples of a higher class Irken. Nor had she been birthed from the special genetic pool that guaranteed one to be tallest. No. she had been made with "Garbage Materials" meaning that she had been the final smeet hatched before the material was to be taken out of circulation. In Irken social hierarchy, that put her near the bottom. No matter how tall she got she would always be garbage in their eyes. Which was why she had begged for the opportunity to prove herself and fulfill her destiny as a descendant of the Firsts! When she had failed it had hurt. They had barred her from ever setting foot on a military vessel again. Adding insult to injury, they had publicly humiliated her by assigning her drone status. No one who could test into the Elite Program had ever been demoted to a Service drone before Zim. Now she was the second. Her pride was at an all time low, which only proved to feed her anger. As her vision blurred she was quick to wipe away any trace of tears. He antennae lay flat as the cycle of humiliation set in. To add to matters she was defective. A punishment that guaranteed death if discovered.

Even now, she wore her PAK only to keep up appearances. She had discovered after being publicly mocked on live broadcast throughout the entire Empire her failure and subsequent demotion to Repair Drone. Removing her Pak did not kill her as she hoped. No, instead now she was a Failure Defective too cowardly to give up and accept her death for the "Good of the Empire."

Deciding that wallowing in her own self pity would only fuel her growing Spice* problem, Tak called it a day and headed to the tiny hovel she called home. Said "home" was located in the Lower Districts of The Irken Industrial Housing. Just slightly below the toxic clouds that over pollution had wrought on the once green moon that had been terraformed into a moon wide factory and repair hub for Irken ships. Just another travesty brought on by the Empire hundreds of years ago.

As She keyed in the code to her shack and entered she stiffened, her body freezing as _Something_ reverberated _Somewhere_. A powerful feeling she had never experienced before but felt as if it had been with her her whole existence. Her anger and frustration faded as the power echoed again.

She felt a rush of something and coudln't help smiling genuinley for the first time, closing her eyes and reveling in the addictive feeling. It was like smoking two whole packs of Spice back to back all at once.

Tak opened her eyes and gaped as anything not bolted down was currently floating about around her in a slow orbit. Her shock at the occurrence disrupted her connection causing all the floating objects to fall a cacophony of noise.

 _Oh no…_

Tak was very aware of the law forbidding any Irken from using the cosmic power that was in all living beings. Such was the law enforced that outside of the empire, It was thought that Irkens were bereft of the force. This had made subjegating the star systems that made up the Irken Empire difficult as even the least trained force adept armed with a weapon was worth ten of their grunts.

The penalty for harbouring or being Force Sensitive in the Irken Empire was death. To be force sensitive was to go against the very Irken race.

Tak needed to leave….Now.

It was fairly simple to steal a small freighter. Escaping the planetary security was not. She had to use every ounce of her piloting skills to out maneuver the pursuing Imperial Security Force. She had barely managed to make the jump to hyperspace just as a Cosmic Destroyer B-class had turned its powerful gravity wells against her.

Yet she had made it. Before today she would have pegged it down to luck and her skill but now…

She, like many Irkens believed in the force. Had seen it in action by other empires or republics throughout the galaxy. The Force was guiding her. It filled her with purpose.

She found herself grimacing as she punched in the coordinates she had memorized every day while planning her revenge. She just knew whatever it was had something to do with Zim.

XDXGX

 **Irken Imperial Space, Irken Homeworld, Inquisitorial Headquarters**

Within the massive building that was Inquisitorial Headquarters was a single room at the lowest underground level thats existence was known to only a select few people. The current ruling Tallest, and the only permitted Irken Force Users in the galaxy.

Three pale irkens clothed in dark robes with white masks bereft of eyeholes sat cross legged in a circle. A sphere made up of an unknown substance hovered suspended between the three, dull and opaque in colour.

The smallest of three three stiffened before turning their head to the left and up, as if listening to something. The other two both looked towards whatever the first had sensed a moment before the sphere lit up spectacularly in a myriad of colours. The Three masked irkens shared a look. No words necessary as their Force Sense allowed them to communicate with force alone.

A moment later a large monitor screen appeared on the wall, the Irken symbol spinning proudly for a moment before being replaced by the image of three robed Irkens marred in shadows that obscured their faces but revealed glowing eyes of Red, Green, and Purple.

" _ **There has been an awakening."**_

XDXGX

Both Dib and Gaz sat silently on the couch in their large living room as they both digested the overflow of information. Mau, as he had told them, was a 2000 plus year old founder of the Irken Empire who shared a mystic unbelievable power that He, Gaz and Zim now shared.

He had spoken of his story. Of how he had founded the empire after toppling the highly corrupt and useless Republic Senate that had allowed countless separatist uprisings to occur at the cost of millions of lives that necessitated cloning and the usage of PAKs to ensure the survival of their species. He had spoken of creating the empire to bring order and peace to the Irken people. Of how the rebellion had sprung to restore the useless senate. And lastly of how at the cusp of victory against the rebels he had been betrayed by his own second in command who had, out of fear altered the PAK to suppress the midichlorians that were rampant within every living thing. This suppressed force sensitivity. And with the ultimate power as Empress she went so far as to re-write history, removing any trace of his existence.

After his story, he offered to teach them the ways of the force. How to control the power and become more powerful than either of them could imagine. He also emphasized that no one else in the star system could teach them their born gift.

Dib, his mind sharp and calculating spotted the problem. Why would he teach them? What did he have to earn from them.

Gaz had seemed to agree with him, her pronounced squint gone as exhausted and unshielded.. _vulnerable_ yet _determined_ amber eyes remained glued on the Human possessed by an ancient Force Spirit.

Zim had chimed in at this.

"What makes you think you're important enough to know, Dib-Filth?"

Dib had merely sent him an annoyed glance.

"Important enough to offer training when i didn't ask."

Zim had looked ready to fight at that, only stopping from rising by the mere sensation as Mau unmasked his aura.

"It's a fair enough question."

He had spoken, a large grin marked his face, teeth tinged pink from the blood that had been bubbling up only half an hour before.

"I propose a question for your question."

"Ok…"

"Is it wrong to try to saves one's people? To save the entire species from extinction? Do you know what it's like to be betrayed by the very people you swore to protect?"

Dib had narrowed his eyes at that. The question hitting too close to home.

"Yes."

With one word Dib saw the understanding in the sulfuric yellow eyes.

"I wish to train you and Zim as you are the very first Force Sensitive humans in the known universe. As well as the first Force Sensitive Irken in most likely a thousand years."

The smiled disappeared in an instant replaced by something Dib and Gaz knew too well. Absolute Hate.

"Then I will have my revenge."

After that the two had been told to sleep on it and return in the morning with their answer. The two had nodded together and left. Both returning to the always empty home in silence.

Dib was surprised when Gaz was the first to speak. Her voice hoarse.

"Dib. He's hiding something….Not telling us something. I can feel it."

Dib's lips thinned at this.

"The Force told you this?"

She shook her head. Amber eyes hard.

"I don't think so. But at the same time….I really don't care. I'm going to learn everything I can from him."

Dib frowned at that. He could feel her excitement and utter lack of worry.

"Then what, Gaz?"

Dib, so focused on Gaz, unintentionally slipped past her shields with nothing but a glance.

' _Them I'll make...Father... look at me….'_

Gaz clenched her teeth and stood abruptly. Hot anger filling her, threatening to send her slipping back into the dark side. Her amber eyes already began to turn red at the edges.

"I don't care."

Chapter End

 **Hell yeah! Now its getting started.**

 **Alright time for a little explanation about how i'll be smashing the Star Wars and Invader Zim Universe together.**

 **Important things to note.**

 **The Jedi Order was never established as the republic did not form. There are many "Empires" and small "Republics" and "Clan Worlds" meaning that the galaxy hasn't unified enough to create the Star Wars U.N. Because of this, each race and society treats their Force sensitive beings differently. For Example: The Irkens recognizing the effects of the dark side on their species adopt every smeet found to be force sensitive to be trained as elite warriors for the protection of the Irken people. Other species might treat force sensitives as demons and outright slaughter any that are born. Some even see them as...gods. There are many factions in this universe. Without spoiling thats all i can say.**

 **The Irken empire does not rule the galaxy. It would be hilarious if they tried. The irkens are basically b-rated in term of empires. Only spanning really the unknown regions of space and dominating the few other sentient species there. Earth is right on the farthest edge of the unknown region. Even relatively unknown to the Irkens who call the unknown region home. There are always bigger fish**

 **Pertaining to Dark/Light side users. I treat the Dark Side differently for every species. For some species the Dark Side will make you go insane if your control slips and your will is weak. Some are able to use the darkside without fear of insanity but suffer from other ailments.**

 **There is rarely ever good and evil irl. Only people's beliefs.**

 **Also while Force Users are universally known in most parts of the galaxy as Jedi. this is not the case for all. The lightsaber forms are techniques that have been created by different sentient being but collected by the Jedi Temple Archives. On the planet Illum where a very tiny group of pacifist jedi whose only goal is to collect knowledge to better understand the force and whose knowledge is open to all. Much like a neighborhood the size of the galaxy funded library that's a neutral zone.**

 **Also, don't think that no one is aware of Maus existence or the things he did 2000 years ago. When it comes to the age of the galaxy. 2000 years ain't that long at all...**

 **As always! Review! Do it for the pandas…..the poor pandas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Review Response Section:**

 **Guest 1: Yeah i can understand that fear... and no worries, I'm completely focused on this one.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah I'm not so keen on the name either...expect another change**

 **StarWarFan1993: Yeah, each f the characters I use have a somewhat different personality that in a way make sense. At least to me.**

 **Ngrey651: Such black and white thinking is...refreshing. But overall a foolish path to go down. Keep reading and find out.**

 **T** **he Emperor's Return**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Location Unknown-**

A tremor had been felt...An ancient being had been stirred...And a plan set into motion millennia ago was now beginning anew. In the darkness of the crumbling ruins of a once great, now extinct empire. Black sclera contrasted by concentric circles the color of a billion coronas glowed briefly. The Force both _sang and wept_ in anticipation for what was to come. Change on such a scale that the galaxy would be brought upon its knees.

Nothing less from the plannings of GOD.

 **XDXGX**

Mau sat in a well practiced meditation stage as he rode the ebbs and flows of the Cosmic Force. This technique, like many had been sealed within the Sith Holocron was a Sith technique that gave the user something close to the ability to see what was, is and would be.

Before, in his natural body he had been able to see with a certain clarity that had allowed him to cheat death itself. Now within this foreign body, not touched with the force, it was proving impossible. Opening his eyes, he frowned. He needed his body back before he could even attempt to continue his work.

Anger filled him threatening to spill out in seconds before he struggled briefly to regain control. Thoughts of the past and images of a different time the culprit of his reaction. _That_ was an issue of itself. He deduced that the Sith technique he had used long ago had irreversibly skewed his once exceptional balance. Grasping the calming control that the Light Side gifted proved difficult. With each day he remained in this form his alignment shifted farther and farther into the chaos that was the Darkness. No, it could not wait. He needed to get to Veine immediately before he lost himself completely.

He sensed the ever chaotic presence of his fellow Irken.

Standing, he ignored the stiffness and pain from his recent Kolto-Tank healing. It had been his own fault, reveling in the feeling of so many force sensitives after such a long time. His distraction had cost him dearly. If he had been killed he would have to switch hosts which would stretch his already stretched control to its limits...most definitely submerging him in the darkness with little hopes of returning. The Holocrons warnings had been clear. If one was not a master of the Dark Side; able to calm its chaotic nature and use it fully without the mental fragility that accompanied it...More than one possession should never be attempted.

Glancing towards the elevator to the depths of the base as Zim stepped off the platform, his android following behind in a synth-skin that gave the appearance of a young human male.

"Zim," He began, pausing as he finally managed to attain balance and give himself to the force.

"Prepare transport. We will disembark as soon as our new...friends, arrive."

Zim frowned at this, his antennae flattening in disapproval. He did not understand why exactly they needed those filthy worms. So what if they were Force Sensitive? He was far stronger than them! They would only slow them down! Every minute they waited for these...smeets...was another minute he could be using crafting a weapon and training! He would be better off killing them both.

Mau had easily picked up on Zim's dark thoughts and was quick to blanket his weaker but still powerful presence upon him.

"We do not discard tools before we can even begin to realise their usefulness! They will be your comrades in the war that is to come. Believe me when i say that this war will be nothing like the pitiful isolationism that these _fools_ have forced upon **my** empire!"

Zim immediately bowed his head, sufficiently cowed. Feeling his pride take a hit at being spoken to like a smeet. His anger spiked briefly before he smothered it, releasing it to the force and exhaling slowly as he had been taught.

Mau nodded in approval

"Good. Good. Never let your emotions control you. I made that mistake and it cost me...nearly everything. Soon i will have my body. Only then may we take one step closer to getting our revenge."

XDXGX

Gaz woke with the type of energy that only sheer determination to get something done could bring. She would learn everything Mau taught her. To hell with the consequences! What did she have to lose?

 _Nothing. That's what._

She finished her morning routine with pace before dating into the kitchen and stopping dead as her brother sat in the same spot he had been when she had departed the previous evening. His stare slightly unnerved her for a moment before she broke eye contact and stuck her head in the fridge.

"Out of milk.."

She trailed off lamely in a futile attempt to break the tension between them that had grown since her declaration of intent. He had simply frowned and hadn't spoken to her since. Not even saying goodnight. As stupid as it sounded it had felt..cold. Whatever this, _force_ , was it felt as if they were coming upon a fork in the road that was their lives. Her whole life they had been together. "The Children of the Genius Dr. Membrane." Never wanting for anything but never getting what she felt they actually wanted; A _Father_.

Gaz pulled out with her one of the few apples that hadn't gone bad and took a rather large bite as she closed the fridge and spun around. Swallowing, she exhaled.

"Dib…"

"Whatever your reasons are Gaz...It's fine. I don't trust him and you don't care, and hell that's fine too."

His dark eyes hardened briefly.

"I can...feel something big is coming...a danger that I know is coming but can't tell from where…"

He trailed off before running a hand through his dark hair.

"Whatever's coming...it wouldn't be smart to split up now. So I'm with you."

Gaz' tense posture relaxed visibly. Dib could feel the relief exude from her. The fear that had shown like a beacon to him diminished ever so slightly. His smile was small and for reasons he doubted she fully understood.

He had not spent the entire night contemplating his choice. He had always been a hands on type of guy, never allowing things to just happen unless he had no choice in the mater. He had tried getting a grasp of the Force. Or at least attempted to recognize _when_ the power was at work. He had already gotten a rough idea when it came to brushing over people's thoughts and feelings. Well, by people he meant Gaz.

There was definitely some irony in the fact that the love that his father had sought from the clone that had cursed his very existence with her last breath, had been reciprocated in a less romantic way with the daughter he cared nothing about.

He was amused and slightly impressed that Gaz actually _cared_ that much about her father. As much as she tried to act like nothing mattered in the world and everyone else existed just to annoy her she was surprisingly childish. If not in maturity than in her pointless dream to earn the man's recognition. _How_ exactly she would do that, he surmised that bringing to him proof of a cosmic power that she had mastered would somehow earn his love. DIb had actually laughed at that. _Yeah right._ She'd sooner be strapped to a table and dissected than even _hear_ an "I love you" from the man. He could not and would not allow her to be killed because she simply lacked the vision to see what was real.

She was _his_ afterall. Once he had sated his interest with her...only then could she run off to her demise. But for now….She was _his._

XDXGX

 **-Hyperspace, Enroute to the Solar System-**

Having spent the last 15 hours with nothing but her own thoughts, Tak had quickly come to the conclusion that she had no idea what the hell she was doing. She was going to _Zim_ of all people! The one person responsible for _everything!?_ She needed a stick _bad._ Already, the purple eyed Irken could feel the twitches coming that came before withdrawal set in.

As she nearly leapt from the pilot's chair and to her hastily thrown together bag of valuables that included her old Invader Elite uniform and the only clean mechanics jumpsuit she had and two packs of the highly addictive and highly illegal - at least in Irken Space- Glitterstim. Lighting the spice stick she inhaled deeply. The calming euphoria easing her nerves and for a while, leaving her in peace.

XDXGX

 **Irken Space, Irken Homeworld, Inquisitorial Headquarters**

This was not the first time Xos was glad the large hood of his cloak hid the utter look of disgust as he knelt before his Tallest along with the other two who made up The Fist. They were located in a room whose only purpose was to comfortably house the tallest.

Xos grit his teeth as he struggled to release his anger to the force at lowering himself to this... _weak_ irken. So what if he came from a political powerful Genetic Pool! _He_ was a Jedi! Bred from one of the most powerful Irken Jedi to ever live! The only thing that kept him from burying his blade in the Tallests neck was the fact that he was about to embark and search for what appeared to be a powerful force sensitive trespassing in Irken Space as well as a few Defectives coalescing in attempt to band together and stave off their guaranteed deaths.

Almighty Tallest Red stood before the three kneeling, cloaked forms of the Irken Jedi with unhidden contempt. Not so much because he _hated_ force users. Just the opposite. He _envied_ them. The power! To be able to move objects with but a look! What he wouldn't give to be one of the Irken Jedi of the old republic! He did not agree with his predecessors on Force Suppression, especially with tensions growing in the galaxy. War was coming….he could feel it and he doubted he would be able to keep the Empire from being dragged into it.

As it were, The Empire was under equipped to deal with enemy jedi. Although the force suppressing technology gave minimal protection against telekinetic attacks, true warriors of the art could dispatch dozens without it.

Once he could find an...accident...to deal with that idiot Purple...he would abolish the Law and reopen the Irken Jedi Temple. For now however, He would need to dispatch the Fist to deal with whatever foreign Jedi though it wise to invade irken space and appear on the back water planet they had exiled Zim to. Already he could feel a headache coming on. It was _always_ ZIm.

"Track down any and all who threaten the rule of the Empire. You know the Law. See to it that it's carried out….Dismissed!"

XDXGX

Xos walked in quick strides towards their private hangar, his cloak billowing as Worker Drones were smart to stay out of his way. Trailing just a step behind were Chys and Shik, two strong warriors of decent bloodlines. They were each a decade or more older than him, a testament to his power with the Force that _he led them_.

"Xos...It would be wise to watch that anger of yours...lest you be tempted to fall...as troublesome as that would be for everyone."

Xos grimaced, choosing to ignore Shik and feeling a spike of anger that he quickly released to the force at being reprimanded like a child..albeit in the passive and calm way that Shik normally did.

Xos held some respect for the Form VI user. A master tactician with a mind for dealing with force users, He stood at the height of 5'11", average build and common red eyes marking him as nothing overly special….But Xos knew better. It was foolish to clash blades with this man for longer than absolutely necessary. Shik could pick apart entire combat styles, develop a counter to it...then develop a counter for _that_ counter. he had been apart of the 2 previous generation of Fist. Tradition dictating that the newest trained Jedi must defeat and kill the older to insure that only the most powerful could serve. Xos had gone a step further. Slaughtering his fellow cadets and then the standing Commander.

No one questioned whether or not he was worthy.

"It would be fitting...Seeing as he comes from a pool started by a Fallen Jedi..and traitor."

Xos actually stopped at this, turning and glaring at Chys. The lean irken was taller than both he and Shik; Yellow-Green eyes representing a powerful bloodline. Chys was by the far the fastest of the three. The Assassin specialist and arguably his equal in skill. Chys was a constant test of his control. With sharp barbs and vitriolic comments hidden expertly behind layers of apathetic condescension. His very aurra told people that they were not worthy of even his attention. Xos despised him. Already he was slowly reaching for his weapon, eager to bury it in that apathetic face of his.

"Enough."

Intervened Shik. Around them mechanic drones stopped and stared, a mixture of fear and intrigue at the rare sighting of the Emperor's Fist. Xos relented, anger cooling to a dangerous simmer. Turning on his heel, he boarded the ship eager to find the powerful presence and utterly destroy i **t.**

 **Chapter End**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bright blending colours of hyperspace held a somewhat calming affect on Mau. It represented a mission completed. For Irken Jedi, who were always placed on the front lines, seeing hyperspace was the goal at the end of the day...or week...or month.

He had been the only one left of his graduating class by the age of 25. The mortality rate for Jedi within the republic had been absurd, which was why he had received praise for not only defeating enemy jedi...but _surviving_. He had needed to be unbeatable by _necessity_ in order to keep those he held a connection with safe. He mused, while sitting in the copilot's chair of Zim's transport, that trying to save _everyone_ had led to desperation. Then _He_ had shown up sharing his dream of peace and providing him with answers that he desperately had needed.

Only through pain and threat of utter annihilation could peace be achieved.

Standing and stretching in an attempt to distract himself from the constant _wrong_ feeling he got while in possession of this mandalorian offshoot body, he made his way into the cramped living quarters where his three acolytes were in their own corners.

Zim, was currently tinkering with spare parts. Mau's eyes widened a fraction as he recognized the workings of a crude but possibly functional lightsaber. Zim's technological genius utterly amazed him. To be able to craft a lightsaber by just a description of its workings and a quick sketch was impressive.

Dib, he noticed, seemed to be practicing his Moving Meditation. It was advanced; a technique that would've been taught at the Irken Jedi Temple by the fifth year of training. Mau had felt it unnecessary to train these three as if they were younglings, their advanced age and strong connection giving them the required maturation of their connections.

Currently, he was levitating 3 5lb balls and directing them in a slow orbit. Irken Jedi teachings as well as those of the Je'daii order dictated that to master the technique, one needed to be able to levitate not only 10 objects of varying weights, but oneself as well. While Mau had accomplished this fairly easy in his youth, his precise control of the Cosmic Force being necessary as unlike Zim, he could not channel the Force through himself in large quantities for long periods of time.

Turning his attention to his final student, His yellow eyes locked onto deep amber. Gaz, unlike Dib and Zim had what he determined to be a weak control of the cosmic force outside the body. She made up for this with a high potential for Force Augmentation within her body. He probed her non existent shields. Impatience, frustration, and determination assaulted him. She was as eager or more so than Zim to begin learning. Perhaps, he could pass on his Form II teachings onto her.

Completing his observations, he spoke. The foreign tone of his voice grating slightly on his nerves.

"Our current destination is my base upon the moon of Veine on the outskirts of the Irken Empire. Once there, I will begin training your bodies and minds to bring you to at least acceptable levels. Do not expect to return to Earth for quite a while. Normal training for Jedi can span anywhere from five to ten years….I will raise you to an acceptable level within 3."

Gaz and Zim were visibly excited, Dib was more subdued. His mind already working as to ascertain some hidden motive or how he would best take advantage of his teachings. Mau opened his mouth but stopped eyes widened briefly as he just now sensed the three powerful force users tracking them through hyperspace.

Dib's also flinched having felt it too. His eyes widening in alarm as the force screamed danger. _What the hell!?_

ZIm was the most visibly affected as his he lacked control in just _how_ much he chose to sense. He panicked, dropping his project and rushing for the pilot's chair, Mau on his heels.

"Exiting hyperspace! Strap in you fools!"

"Take us on the dark side of the moon! It will buy us enough time!"

As ZIm exited hyperspace in a less than smooth transition, the whole ship rocked as he broke through the thick stormy atmosphere. Behind them, recovering from whiplash and most likely concussions, The Membrane siblings could only stare in awe at the mountainous tundra planet. Veine was a mining planet that had gone dry sometime after Mau's destruction of the Republic. The fierce storms that raged year round and 100 days of constant darkness had hardened Mau in his childhood before he had been taken to the Irken Jedi Temple on Irk. He would have paused to reminisce in nostalgia but more important things required his attention. Like how he was going to not only protect three untrained force sensitives and himself...but do it without his saber. Which he kept spares of in his base. They wouldn't be of any use to him. This body was _weak_ his ability to defeat children was nothing compared to fighting fully trained jedi. He would need to buy time...he would-

His eyes widened as the grim realisation of what needed to be done became clear. He inhaled slowly, exhaling after a short moment as he began the dangerous process of submerging himself in the chaotic darkside of the force and _reaching_.

Zim's focus was broken abruptly, nearly causing the gruesome death of all on board. Within the cockpit of the transport, the temperature had dropped so suddenly that he feared for a moment that the hull had been breached allowing the freezing atmosphere in. Yet he couldn't see his breath. The scanners showed no such damage and the primal fear he had felt before _quadrupled_. His grip tightened on the flight controls, chancing a single glance to what could be the only source of such _darkness_.

Mau, outwardly appeared to be in a deep trance, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration and sweat pouring from his forehead in some unseen exertion. Zim didn't dare interrupt whatever was going on. Nor did he bother checking the status of his two other passengers. No. He instead focused intently on spotting any sign of landing platform within the blizzard.

As luck would have it, he felt a _pull_ towards a random chain of mountains. Upon close inspection by his scanners, he picked up a power source on its lowest necessary settings. Minutes later, he nearly yelled in triumph as within the chain of mountains sat a single valley covered in snow and ice but large enough for a small enough ship to land. Sighing in relief, Zim angled the ship between the peaks, hovering some distance away from a well camouflaged hangar door.

Such relief was short lived though, as the darkness he had felt abruptly and somehow had quickly become used to was cut off. Mau stood from the copilot's chair. A hand stretched outwards, a few moments later, the massive door opened slowly, revealing a cavern like hangar that held an old republic starfighter and various maintenance droids scurrying to life.

Already in motion before the ship had fully touched down\, he had thrown on a protective jacket for the below freezing weather.

"Survive."

Was all he said before he was gone, sprinting through the already closing hangar doors and into the blizzard outside. Duib and Gaz watched him go, eyes wide for only a moment before Zim was rushing past them and deeper into the base.

"Hurry you _idiots!_ "

The planet wide storm that had made their dangerous chase more difficult failed to touch the valley that held his base. Only a mild flurry that did nothing to hinder his vision of the fast approaching pursuants.

Exhaling. He blatantly anounced his presence and intentions as he fell to his knees and took the time he had left to focus and prepare. The sleek, dark coloured transport stopped some twenty to thirty meters in the air, opening and allowing the three FIST to land in a circle around him.

"Mandalorian Darksider." Began Shik, who stood to the left of Mau. Lightsaber in hand. "You are trespassing in Irken Imperial Space. The penalty for which is death."

Silence was all he gifted them as he stretched his senses as best he could in this inferior body. He needed to last five minutes. Easier said than done.

The irken holding two saber hilts sensed his usage of the force, activating his white blades. This was quickly followed by the others. Mau noted for a moment that one of the jedi wielded a purple lightsaber, in contrast to the others white.

The purple saber wielding Irken scoffed.

"How disappointing. A jedi without a lightsaber...Barely worth the trip."

Mau frowned.

"You are a fool to believe for a second that _I_ need a lightsaber to kill you all. Has the lack of true conflict atrophied the Irken Jedi so much? Or are you all just _weak_?"

With a significant force push, he knocked all three a few feet back giving him ample time to charge the dual wielding irken at high speeds. He dodged a series of fast slashes and stabs that would have given a regular combatant serious trouble. He was not a regular combatant and had dualed and defeated much faster opponents.

Feeling the other two closing in, he took advantage of an over extension To grab and throw the Form IV using jedi into the path of the oncoming combatants while relieving him of one of his sabers.

The grip was unfamiliar and the shape unsuited to his choice of Forms...but it would suffice. He stood straight, twirling the blade a few times before holding it in a low guard away from his body. He observed as the three now slightly wary jedi as they slipped into their forms. He took note of Form V, IV, and VI. All dangerous, each ones known weakness was protected by the others strength. _Flirk_. He had to ensure that he wasn't surrounded and overwhelmed. It had only been 2 minutes.

Unfortunately that is exactly what they planned to do as they slowly began surrounding him. Unwilling to allow it to fully happen he feinted to the left and stabbed forward, quickly bringing his stolen weapon in a high guard to block the Djem So two-handed strike. The power behind it made him stagger and nearly earned him a painful death by impalement as he spun, bringing his blade vertically about his body as the other irken lept at him with a backstab.

He struggled to simply keep from being overwhelmed as he deflected, parried and riposted. As was the way of Form II, no movement was wasted, each parry carried over into a riposte which carried back into another parry. He felt his focus slip slightly earning him a graze on his shoulder before he spun, using the motion of his previous attack to kick the Form VI user back a few feet, diving in the hole it provided and recovering from his roll just in time to lock sabers with the Ataru using Jedi.

Deactivating his blade, he managed to catch the fighter off balance but was unable to deal the final blow as he was forced to disengage and leap away from the Djem So user in another attempt to lock him in a contest of strength.

The fast paced combat was given pause at that. The three jedi barely winded and unharmed while he was already wounded and breathing heavily. He couldn't keep this up. Not for another 2 minutes…He needed to stall.

"Impressive….Your teamwork is commendable..."

The purple wielding djem so user stepped forward. Pulling the mask off his face to reveal light purple eyes.

" _Finally_ a challenge! No one has ever been able to last more than a minute against my Djem So."

Mau regarded the Irkens eyes for a moment, recognizing the lighter, sharper colours. _So a descendent then_. His mind got to work formulating a plan that would involve his application of Dun Moch.

"Yes...it is quite impressive...but it could be better...I assure you. I can feel your thirst for a challenge...to prove yourself. Join me and I promise you can make better use of your skills."

Xos laughed at that as he replaced his mask and lowered into his stance.

"You? Make better use of my skills? Ha! Dead beings shouldn't make promises!"

Sucking his teeth in his failed attempt, he gathered the force around him, allowing his grip on his already precarious balance to slip.

"So be it!"

Mau held out a hand, unleashing devastating force lightning that tore apart the ground on its way to the three. They, as planned, separated. This allowed Mau to go after who he perceived as the slowest. The Niman user.

 _Almost_.

He unleashed his fastest flurry of attacks, catching the jedi off guard, nearly impaling him before he was once again forced to dodge..straight into the path of the purple eyed irken. Locking blades Mau grunted, struggling to match the faster and stronger attacks. He rolled out of the path of another attempt at a backstab, sprinting away from the direction of the open hangar, all three in pursuit. _1 minute..not enough… not enough!_

He spun around, unleashing another torrent of lightning that was blocked by the niman user, allowing the others to close the distance and press him into matching their fast pace exchanges. He could feel himself slowing..growing weaker..until finally he was too slow to recover, his stolen lightsaber falling away along with his hand.

He hissed, falling to his knees, the fight ending as the three irken jedi stood before him, their blades pointed at his throat.

"For the punishment of trespassing in Irken Space mandalorian darksider. Your execution. Final words?"

Shik drawled, his usage of the tradition of allowing the act of final words commendable...but foolish. 5 minutes had passed.

Mau's shoulders shook in uncontainable mirth, the laughter escaping his throat in sheer jubilation, the use of the chaotic dark side making him slightly unhinged.

"Go ahead and strike me down Jedi...I will become more powerful than any of you could possibly _imagine._ "

Chys, quite annoyed at his saber being used to almost kill him stepped forward and decapitated the obviously insane mandalorian. Spitting dishonorably on the copse, he deactivated his blade and called his other one to him.

"Enough of _that_. Let's be done with it already. I can feel the presence of others within."

Shik nodded, disagreeing with the disrespect delivered to a fellow force sensitive but understanding that they needed to finish their duty.

"Yes. Xos, return to the ship. We can handle untrained force sensitives."

The purple eyed irken sent a withering glare from behind his goggles a Chys for stealing his kill. He deactivated his purple saber, clipping it to his belt and activating the auto pilot on the nearby ship.

"Whatever. Just hurry it up. I _hate_ cold weather."

XDXGX

Zim, Gaz and Dib ran full speed down the freezing, corridor that led from the hangar to the main lab and other rooms. The only sound being their footsteps and breathing that echoed off the walls in erie fashion.

"Shouldn't we have _tried_ to help him!"

Yelled Gaz wholly unhappy at leaving her new instructor to face down what seemed like certain death. She had been honestly frightened when Mau and Zim had sensed the powerful jedi following them out of hyperspace. Mau had actually looked _worried_. The most powerful being she knew having such a reaction spoke of doom.

She didn't want to die..not while her father still ignored her very existence. Yet she was absolutely powerless to assist in any way. Dib, sharing somewhat similar feelings but for utterly different reasons added in.

"I agree! If he dies how are we gonna beat those jedi!?"

"Just shut your face holes and keep running we're almost the-"

Zim stopped dead in his track along with the other two as they all felt the powerful presence of Mau they had gotten used to falter then disappear entirely. Mau was dead.

Zim seethed, his body shaking and the lights flickering from his loss of control.

" _No no no! Flirk!"_

Gaz paled and Dib frowned.

They were all dead.

Zim looked nearly ready to run back towards his death before Mau's last command steeled him.

 _Survive_.

"We need to get to his lab. I'm sure he has weapons or an alternate way out of here.

"

Both siblings nodded and they walked at a brisk pace. Bending a corner they were greeted by a single door that hissed open, revealing a white room lined with a wall completely covered in lightsabers, a second door, a Supercomputer and a large tank the filled with a dark fluid that hid whatever was held within.

The trio stared in awe at the sheer amount of different lightsaber hilts that could only have come from the jedi Mau had defeated in the past.

Zim was the first to move. Rushing over to grab the nearest one and activate it. Bathing the dimly lit room in a spectacular yellow hue. He gave it a few experimental swings before deactivating it and holding it at his side. As cold realization set in.

They had no chance. There were no blasters or secret passages out. Why would Mau have a need for such things? A bitter taste filled his mouth at the thought of this cold planet being his tomb. He would die without having his revenge on the leaders who never appreciated his genius or everything he had sacrificed for the Empire.

Gaz and Dib both seemed to come to a similar conclusion as both were pale and staring at each other. Attempting to comfort each other through their fledgling connections. The silence that followed was morose as they stood awaiting their demise. The two powerful signatures knew exactly where they were. The trio shared a grim look, Zim tossed two random saber hilts to them watching as two beams of blue joined his yellow.

 _They wouldn't go down without a fight._

The door opened and Zim was the first to charge yelling curses in Irken at the two masked figures wielding activated blades. The sound of glass shattering made him freeze up and squeeze his eyes shut, expecting to die a painful death. When a second passed, then two, then three, He opened his eyes to see everyone's full attention on the single, bleeding hand that was protruding from a hole within the tank. Even through the dark liquid, every single person in the room could see the strangely patterned glowing eyes.

Aniline purple with two sulfuric yellow, concentric circles.

Chapter End.


End file.
